2011-2012 School Year
The 2011-2012 school year at Degrassi Community School began in Underneath It All. A new school year begins in the 2nd half of the season with new freshman come to Degrassi and new beginnings for many of the other students. As the students return to Degrassi from winter break, the Toronto Ice Hounds come to Degrassi and stir up trouble, Clare faces sexual harassment in the work place, Adam finds new love, and Drew and Bianca make huge decisions regarding both their futures and their relationship. A love triangle is formed adding to his depression and anxiety, and leading to the suicide of new student, Campbell Saunders. This event affected all students of Degrassi in a different way. Whether they knew Cam or not, they were all traumatized, for a short amount of time, or even the rest of their lives, and the kids at Degrassi learned that anything could happen. Main Characters Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a former rich, lesbian and recovering alcoholic who is repeating her senior year. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the hockey team. (1201-1240) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a reformed bad girl who is learning to learning to excel in her education and become a responsible adult. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a snobby cheerleader and student council president with a soft side. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl and a star soccer player who is now rebelling. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the hockey team who defends his gay younger brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider who is in her first lesbian relationship. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself after dropping out. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a strictly conservative Christian who is opening up her mind. (1201-1240) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant and conservative brother on the Hockey Team. (1201-1240) *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. (1130-1145) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart and determined student still trying to figure out her life. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent, but stubborn girl who wants to be a journalist. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen dad with a dark past who is turning his life around. (1130-1214) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a preppy musician and former teen mom who found faith in God. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, an FTM transgender student who is known for both wisdom and wit. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a reluctant star athlete and actor who greatly matures. Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who unraveled to suicide. (1201-1232) Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is insecure about his weight. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly pagent girl. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Characters *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a sarcastic music-loving boy. (Grade 11) (Season 11) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a snarky jock. (Grade 12) (Season 11) *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez, an active and attractive boy. (Grade 11) (Season 12) *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. (Grade 11) (Season 12) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who tells it like it is, and is also poor. (Grade 9) (Season 12) *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, the responsible mother of Dallas's child. (Grade 12) (Season 12) *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy that Maya uses as a rebound to get over Cam. (Grade 11) (Season 12) *Ginger Twin as Bo Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) (Season 12) *Ginger Twin as Ingvar Delancey, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) (Season 12) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Fiona-Imogen Relationship *Eli-Imogen Relationship *Jake-Katie Relationship *Mo-Marisol Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship *Drew-Katie Relationship *Adam-Becky Relationship *Dave-Alli Relationship *Wesley-Hannah Relationship *Connor-Jenna Relationship *Zig-Tori Relationship *Eli-Clare Relationship *Campbell-Maya Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Drew-Dave Friendship *Drew-Adam (Siblings) *K.C.-Drew Friendship *Clare-Adam Friendship *Adam-Dave Friendship *Adam-Alli Friendship *Adam-Jenna Friendship *Adam-Connor Friendship *Dave-Jenna Friendship *Clare-Dave Friendship *Connor-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Connor Friendship *Clare-Connor Friendship *Clare-Jenna Friendship *Connor-Jenna Friendship *Becky-Jenna Friendship *Dallas-Drew Friendship *Dallas-Alli Friendship *Dallas-Adam Friendship *Dallas-Luke Friendship *Marisol-Fiona Friendship *Jake-Marisol Friendship *Jake-Mo Friendship *Bianca-Owen Friendship *Dallas-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Fiona Friendship *Eli-Jake Friendship *Fiona-Bianca Friendship *Bianca-Imogen Friendship *Bianca-Fitz Friendship *Dallas-Katie Friendship *Dallas-Drew Friendship *Drew-Marisol Friendship *Tristan-Tori Friendship *Tori-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Zig Friendship *Zig-Maya Friendship *Zig-Damon Friendship *Maya-Harry Friendship *Campbell-Dallas Friendship *Tristan-Campbell Friendship *Tristan-Fab Friendship *Tori-Campbell Friendship *Zig-Mo Friendship *Zig-Imogen Friendship *Zig-Adam Friendship *Maya-Katie (Siblings) *Adam-Eli Friendship *Dave-Eli Friendship *Dave-Fiona Friendship *Adam-Fiona Friendship *Bianca-Adam Friendship *Bianca-K.C. Friendship *Eli-Tristan Friendship *Jake-Clare Friendship *Jake-Jenna Friendship *Jake-Alli Friendship *Mo-Maya Friendship *Connor-Mo Friendship *Katie-Clare Friendship *Katie-Clare Friendship *Dallas-Katie Friendship *Imogen-Adam Friendship *Imogen-Maya Friendship *Alli-Eli Friendship *Alli-Campbell Friendship *Dave-Tori Friendship *Zig-Adam Friendship *Adam-Maya Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during the 2011-2012 school year at Degrassi: *Bianca-Katie Conflict *Dallas-Katie Conflict *Eli-Dallas Conflict *Fiona-Katie Conflict *Imogen-Marisol Conflict *Jake-Dallas Conflict *Marisol-Bianca Conflict *Eli-Jake Conflict *Marisol-Fiona Conflict *Drew-Marisol Conflict *Tristan-Tori Friendship *Tori-Maya Conflict *Tristan-Maya Conflict *Tristan-Zig Conflict *Campbell-Zig Conflict *Dave-Luke Conflict *Adam-Dave Conflict *Clare-Alli Conflict *Clare-Jenna Conflict *Luke-Clare Conflict *Luke-Jenna Conflict *Dallas-Clare Conflict *Eli-Becky Conflict *Katie-Luke Conflict *Jake-Luke Conflict *Eli-Luke Conflict *Luke-Clare Conflict *Luke-Clare Conflict *Alli-Bianca Conflict *Jenna-Marisol Conflict *Alli-Eli Conflict Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during the 2011-2012 school year at Degrassi: *Dallas and Katie (Mutual Flirtatious Relationship) *Dallas and Fiona (Dallas to Fiona) *Dave and Jenna (Dave to Jenna) *Jenna and Luke (Mutual) *Connor and Clare (Connor to Clare) *Dallas and Alli (Mutual'' Flirtationship'') *Tristan-Campbell Friendship|Tristan and Cam]] (Tristan to Cam) *Maya and Harry (Harry to Maya Sexual) Love Triangles The following characters have been in a love triangle at some point during the 2011-2012 school year at Degrassi: *Imogen-Eli-Fiona Love Triangle *Zig-Tori-Maya Love Triangle *Zig-Maya-Campbell Love Triangle *Dallas-Katie-Jake Love Triangle *Drew-Bianca-Katie Love Triangle *Connor-Jenna-Luke Love Triangle Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Season 11.5 Season 12 Degrassi Minis Trivia *The singer for this theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for playing the lead role of Jude on Instant Star. *First regular Freshmen characters since Season 8 *First couple who are step-siblings and in a relationship in Degrassi history. *First instance of marijuana useage since Season 8 *First painkiller addiction in Degrassi history. *First episode involving Model UN since Season 8 *Even though the characters have changed grades and now have new uniforms, the opening sequence for New Beginnings is basically the same, with a few minor changes. **Ms. Oh's opening was changed due to the fact that Sav has graduated; Mo took his place. *This season contains the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series, which also serves as the 400th overall. *This is the first season with at least one regular cast member in each grade. *The school uniform was abolished at the start of the season, within the first episode's cold open. *Eli and Becky were going to be working on a play together entitled "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical." However, when the play was changed into a story of two homosexual lovers named "Romeo and Jules" Becky refused to be a part of it and quit. *Becky and Luke are from Florida making them the fifth and sixth characters to come from the United States after Lucy and Simon in Degrassi Junior High, and Declan and Fiona (who are all from New York). *A new hockey team has been introduced, though it is different from the one mentioned in seasons 2 and 3. *First instance of a female student feeling self-conscious of her breast size since Season 5. *First instance of memory loss due to a severe concussion in the entire Degrassi Franchise. *First instance of a drunk hook-up since Season 9. *First instance of streaking since Season 8 *First instance of journalist training since Season 7. *First Degrassi band since Season 8. *First death of a pet since Season 4. *First instance of self-harm since Season 10. **Since Adam only was ever shown self-harming when forced to resume the "Gracie" persona, possibly the first male character to self-harm in the entire franchise. *First instance of a parent with a mental illness since Season 8. *First instance of a student being harassed by an authority figure since DJH Season 2. *First instance of Diabetes since Season 8. *First heart attack in Degrassi history. *First mention of a former character's portrayer since Season 9. *First suicide since DH Season 2 (death since Season 11). *First instance of MDMA use since Season 1. *First teen parenting plot since Season 11. *The departure of two regular characters mid-series. *The premiere of the Fall Block picked up a week after the events in Scream (2). Source *First suicide in the Degrassi: The Next Generation era. Gallery Degrassi-group-s12(1).jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12